


【駝雲】變成小兔子了有什麼需要注意的？

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Relationships: Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, 駝雲





	【駝雲】變成小兔子了有什麼需要注意的？

『煐岷哥我變成了兔子了怎麼辦(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)救救我(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)』

林煐岷收到鄭世雲的訊息時一臉懵逼。什麼叫變成了兔子？COSPLAY？還是暗示？但畢竟是戀人的求救訊息，反正今天也沒有行程，林煐岷不管怎樣都要過去看看，還帶著一點期待(？)。

而在家等候林煐岷的到來的鄭世雲，則一臉生無可戀地在衛生間看著鏡子裏的自己，頭頂上兩隻兔耳朵，跟隨主人的心情往兩邊垂下，白色的軟綿綿的絨毛，還有背後尾椎處、臀縫以上的一顆小毛球，擺明了就是兔子的尾巴，身形還整整小了一個號，本來合身的睡衣現在變得鬆垮跨的，衣領往一邊滑落，露出鎖骨與肩膀。

一開始，剛剛起床的鄭世雲不覺得有什麼異樣，迷迷糊糊地到衛生間，只覺得怎麼馬桶位子好像高了，小便完了拉回褲子時感覺背後有點卡卡的，直到在盥洗台前低頭洗好臉，一抬頭看向鏡子才發現狀況。

鄭世雲還以為自己累得直接戴著粉絲在簽售會上送的頭飾睡覺，抓著兔耳朵想取下來，結果一用力拔就覺得痛，就像有人用力擰他耳朵一樣，痛得鄭世雲嗷嗷叫。

鄭世雲撥開厚厚的頭髮，那對兔耳朵就好像一開始就是鄭世雲身體的一部分，緊緊與頭頂的皮膚連接著，也對啊，鄭世雲好歹是換好了條紋睡衣才睡的，要真是頭飾的話鄭世雲不可能發現不了的。

鄭世雲想起背後卡卡的東西，伸手摸了摸，摸到了顆小毛球，重點是小毛球也是跟身體連結就算了，還非常敏感，尤其是兔尾巴連結身體的那個位子，鄭世雲一摸上，就有一股酥酥麻麻的感覺刺激著他的身體，一下子跪在地上。

向林煐岷發了求救訊號的鄭世雲攤在沙發上，也不知該怎樣向小胖哥講，草草請了個病假，回絕了小胖哥說過來看望的訊息，畢竟這個樣子讓別人看到挺沒面子的。

坐著坐著，鄭世雲開始覺得不對勁，體溫升高，身體發軟。鄭世雲以為是空調溫度太高，可都調到了最低的16度都還是覺得熱，鄭世雲索性回房間把長袖睡衣換掉，睡褲脫掉只留下裡面的四角褲，上身換成了林煐岷之前留在這兒的T-shirt，T-shirt是林煐岷買的時候不小心買大了一號，現在穿在身形縮小的鄭世雲身上根本是over size。

但還是覺得熱，鄭世雲回到客廳，躺在沙發上，默默祈禱，“煐岷哥快來吧......”

於是當林煐岷趕到的時候，開門的人給林煐岷一個視覺的衝擊。

一看到林煐岷，鄭世雲便撲了上去，雙手勾住林煐岷的脖頸，緋紅的臉頰，迷濛、充滿水氣的雙眼直勾勾地看著林煐岷，本來只是5cm身高差現在卻變成只到林煐岷肩膀處，oversize的T-shirt鬆垮垮的掛在鄭世雲身上，林煐岷一低頭就能看見鄭世雲露出的鎖骨和胸膛一大片雪白的肌膚。

但林煐岷沒有再過多關心這片誘人的美景，因為鄭世雲一撲上來，林煐岷就感覺到戀人身上過熱的體溫，認定自家寶貝是感冒發燒了的林煐岷打橫抱起鄭世雲進屋，用腳踢了踢大門把它關上，把人抱到睡房的床上，室內如太平間般冰冷的溫度使林煐岷打了個冷顫。

「真是的，把空調溫度調那麼低，怪不得發燒了。」林煐岷看到遙控器上的16度簡直要氣死了，調高回25度，「傻瓜你到底會不會照顧自己啊？！把自己弄生病了不只，還給我發什麼亂七八糟的...告訴小胖哥了嗎？吃藥了嗎？有沒有其他不舒服？要去看醫生嗎？餓不餓？要吃點什麼嗎？」林煐岷招牌式快嘴，rap了一大串責備的話罵了罵鄭世雲，不過氣歸氣，後面一連串的關心問候還是讓人窩心。

但鄭世雲非常清楚自己並沒有生病，他只是突然長了兔耳朵和尾巴而已，拉住了正打算去廚房看要做點什麼的林煐岷，「哥不用了，我沒有生病...只是身體有點怪怪的...」這話不假，鄭世雲除了長了兔耳朵和尾巴以及身體縮水外，除了身體發熱外，也只有某種感覺呼之欲出而已......

「都燙成這樣了還說沒有？！」林煐岷將手放到鄭世雲的額頭上探溫，感覺到燙手的溫度，正想說點什麼，才發現鄭世雲頭頂上兩隻白色兔耳朵，「這什麼啊？你怎麼還戴著啊？」顯然林煐岷也把它當作普通頭飾，伸手就要取走。

「啊啊啊！哥！痛！」林煐岷抓住兔耳朵的手一往外扯，鄭世雲就痛到大叫，兩隻耳朵警告似的高高豎起，就差跳起來把林煐岷暴打一頓了，「我沒有生病！我真的變成了兔子了！」鄭世雲將從他起床開始發生的事說了一遍，還展示了兔尾巴，林煐岷這才掌握情況。

「那現在怎麼辦啊？」林煐岷也坐到床上，「為什麼會變成這樣啊？你有跟公司講這件事嗎？」

「我也不知道為什麼...我沒有跟別人講...只跟哥說了...」鄭世雲只感到某種情慾從林煐岷坐到自己身邊開始就變得更強烈了，兩人坐在床上靠得很近，鄭世雲覺得自己嗅覺好像變得敏銳了，嗅著林煐岷身上的味道，感覺到慾望正抬頭。

「不怕！有我在！我陪你去公司說！」林煐岷看著鄭世雲低著頭，雙手抓著T-shirt的邊邊扭擰著，只當鄭世雲是害怕得不知所措，站了起來一把抓住鄭世雲的手，沒想到一觸碰，鄭世雲便突然怪叫了起來。

鄭世雲現在的身體敏感得很，剛才林煐岷一碰他，他就起了反應。鄭世雲閉上雙眼，兩隻兔耳朵垂下，努力夾緊雙腿想阻止一系列的高潮反應，但無奈淺色的四角褲，那個地方濕得很明顯。

「哥...別看...」鄭世雲覺得尷尬，立刻拉起被子蓋住下半身。

「...你...去了？」林煐岷早就留意到鄭世雲濕掉的四角褲，畢竟在一起一段時間了，該做的不該做的都做了，自然了解鄭世雲現在的反應是什麼。他只是奇怪，自己也沒幹嘛啊？就抓了一下手腕怎麼就.......？

「...嗯」鄭世雲只覺得丟臉死了，「我也不知道啊，從剛剛開始就是這樣了，身體敏感到不行，哥只是碰我一下我就去了，好丟臉啊...」雙手掩面、捲縮成一團的鄭世雲恨不得就地挖個地洞鑚進去。

「會不會...是發情期啊？」林煐岷忽然意識到，現在鄭世雲是只小動物兔子，想起宿舍附近那些發情期中不斷喵喵叫得煩人的野貓，最後找了義工把它們帶走做絕育。林煐岷的腦海裡突然浮現出了這個想法，「畢竟...你現在是只兔子啊。」

鄭世雲聽著林煐岷的話不禁陷入沉思，他不是沒想過發情期這個可能，可是這實在太荒謬了，但的確現在這種狀況挺符合林煐岷所說的，鄭世雲顯然將重點放在發情期上，而不是他為什麼變成了兔子。

「不管怎樣還是先跟公司匯報吧，肯定能想到辦法解決的，.......」林煐岷正滔滔不絕地說著自己的建議，殊不知鄭世雲根本沒在聽，反而思緒越飄越遠。一般動物的發情期，不是被帶去做絕育就是得交配了，鄭世雲想到這裡，前者是一定不可能的，但如果後者的話......

「先去看醫生吧，我們自己亂猜也......哇！！！」林煐岷還站在床邊發表意見，不料毫不防備地被鄭世雲拉倒在床上，林煐岷躺在床上還未回過神來，某隻小白兔就雙腿分開跨坐在林煐岷身上，胯部對胯部磨蹭著。

「既然是發情期，那不如我們做吧...」鄭世雲語出驚人，說罷便欺身吻了上去。

「唔嗯...不是...現在不是做的時候吧？」林煐岷掙脫開來，掃興道，「現在我們是要解決問題...呵嗯...」林煐岷還沒說完就被鄭世雲以唇堵住嘴，雙手還開始脫林煐岷的衣服。

「可是...我現在是隻發情期中的兔子啊，要是現在不做會死啊。」鄭世雲說得理所當然，現在他是徹底拋棄面子，只想做個爽，情欲已經勾起，哪兒有一下子就降火的。

「不是啊，你現在最重要的是要恢復原狀！」美色當前林煐岷依然堅定不移，抓住鄭世雲到處作惡的手，一本正經地說明利害關係。

「那也得先解決發情期才能想下一步嘛～」鄭世雲氣噗噗，怎麼這個時候林煐岷反而那麼的君子，簡直不解風情！

「......」林煐岷無言，還在試圖找拒絕的推辭，但無奈雲小兔不斷在自己身上蹭來蹭去，某個部位非常誠實地硬了。

鄭世雲感覺到頂著自己胯下的硬物，於是乘勝追擊，「世雲尼想要～煐岷哥難道不想進來嗎？」伏下身在林煐岷的耳邊用魅惑的氣音道，「可以不戴套唷～」

理智線斷裂。

。。。。。。。。。。。

林煐岷直接把兩人的衣服扒光，一直通體雪白的小兔子赤身裸體躺在床上，很快就被林煐岷各種烹調蒸熟，全身透著櫻色，身形縮小再加上本身就是童顏，林煐岷有一種自己正在猥褻未成年少年、大灰狼要吃小白兔的感覺。

「嗯哼...等等...」變成兔子的鄭世雲身體敏感度翻倍，林煐岷撫上他的分身不過擼了幾下，就挺立得高高的。另一隻手摸上紅纓玩弄了一會兒也變得紅腫，垂涎欲滴，口裏說不，身體卻很誠實，嘴裡叫著“等等”，卻弓起身體往林煐岷送去。

「我能摸摸你的耳朵嗎？」林煐岷小心地詢問著，還沒等到鄭世雲的回答便摸了上去，毛茸茸的觸感很治癒，雖說不是絨毛控，可林煐岷一向對可愛的事物毫無防禦力，更何況這雙兔耳朵就長在戀人的頭上，更為鄭世雲增添了幾分可愛。

林煐岷來回勾勒著兔耳朵的形狀，甚至湊上去烙下一個親吻，看來是真的對它愛不釋手。溫存了一會兒，林煐岷便發現每當他的手摸到耳根處時，鄭世雲便會緊張得身體微微顫抖，屢試不爽。

「耳根是敏感點？」林煐岷壞笑，伸出舌頭在兔耳朵根部不斷舔弄摸索，成功得到鄭世雲甜膩的喘息聲。

「別...癢...」鄭世雲伸手抓住林煐岷的手腕，想阻止林煐岷繼續，說出來的話尾音帶撒嬌。

「好好好，我不碰了。」林煐岷舉雙手投降，不摸兔耳朵，不還有尾巴嗎？林煐岷將手繞到鄭世雲身後，直接上手揉捏起圓圓的小毛球。

「別別別！」尾巴的部分就更敏感了，林煐岷還用了點力去捏，鄭世雲就顯得非常抗拒，掙扎著躲開林煐岷在尾巴上肆虐的手，「不要摸尾巴...」

見鄭世雲如此抗拒，林煐岷便放手了，只不過扁扁嘴的委屈樣卻讓鄭世雲於心不忍，「煐岷哥要摸就摸吧...要輕一點啊...」

林煐岷的表情立刻從被搶走玩具的委屈樣變成得到糖果的明朗的表情，隨後換成了奸笑，「那我就不客氣咯～」說罷便強硬地拉起鄭世雲翻了個身，鄭世雲驚得兔耳朵豎起，還未反應過來，林煐岷左手撫上尾巴，這次是輕柔的撫摸，右手則來到沾滿液體的花穴，直接兩隻插入摳弄。

「尾巴也是根部是敏感點嗎？」林煐岷試著往尾巴根部探去，仔細地摸索著尾巴連接皮膚的那處縫隙。鄭世雲把臉埋在枕頭裡，輕聲地嗚咽，全身不住的顫抖，分身鈴口分泌出一些液體沾濕了床單，臀部卻主動地撅得高高，方便林煐岷手指的活動。這一系列反應都在告訴林煐岷，他猜對了。

「世雲尼變得好敏感啊，」林煐岷在鄭世雲甬道肆虐的手指被不斷分泌的腸液淋濕，一些更隨著手指抽插的動作被帶出，順著大腿流到床單上濕了一片，明明還未正式進去，後庭的美景就像已經被蹂躪過似的垂涎欲滴，「都濕成這樣了，果然是因為體質變化嗎？」

「我也...哼嗯...不知....哈...」鄭世雲被折磨得連一句完整句子都說不出了，這個跟平常不太一樣的敏感的身體讓鄭世雲同時體驗到了不一樣的體驗，這種不一樣的體感讓鄭世雲稍微有點不安，「哥...別...難受...」

鄭世雲的哀求過於哀怨，一直專注於探索新世界的林煐岷猛然回神，鄭世雲緊閉的雙眼與皺起的眉頭、有點痛苦的樣子著實讓林煐岷一陣心疼，還真是粗心啊，一覺醒來變成了別的陌生的體質，若是換成自己肯定會不安，自己還只顧著開心，就算是身下人主動誘惑的，也不能完全不顧人家的感受。

林煐岷收回在尾巴跟後穴的手，將鄭世雲翻回來放倒，讓鄭世雲仰躺在床，鄭世雲得到了休息的機會，大口大口的喘著氣，胸口隨著呼吸起伏。林煐岷找到鄭世雲的雙手十指緊扣，輕輕落下一吻，額頭抵住額頭，「對不起，是哥的不對，世雲尼還好嗎？還要繼續嗎？」

鄭世雲聞言張開了雙眼，濕漉漉的眼眸看向林煐岷的眼睛，關切的眼神讓鄭世雲一陣暖，對方包含滿滿愛意的深情的目光只看著自己，熱烈得讓人融化，他總是這般珍惜著自己......「沒事...我能繼續...」

「真的嗎？你別逞強啊～」林煐岷忍得十分辛苦，那邊硬得不行，真想立刻進入那片溫暖的地方好好發洩一通，但深知戀人的超強忍耐力以及不忍拒絕別人的溫柔，很可能是看自己忍耐得滿頭大汗的樣子，不忍心才勉強答應的，所以還是開口詢問了鄭世雲的意願，鄭世雲羞紅著臉點了點頭。

「那我要進去囉，有不舒服要告訴我啊。」林煐岷憐惜地吻了吻鄭世雲的額頭，放開了十指緊扣的手，一手托起鄭世雲的左腿推至胸前，另一隻手扶著碩大進入濕滑的穴口。

緩緩地進去，抽動的幅度也變緩慢，林煐岷一邊觀察著鄭世雲的表情，一邊撞擊下身，林煐岷不敢發狠，卻讓鄭世雲感到非常不滿，扭動著腰委屈道，「哥，可以再快點的...」

「...我不是怕你會害怕嘛...」林煐岷輕輕用鼻尖磨了磨對方的鼻尖寵溺的笑，稍稍用力往上一頂，「這力道還可以嗎？」

「可以...都可以...」鄭世雲雙手環上林煐岷的脖頸，將人拉近自己，「哥親親我吧，這樣我就不會害怕了...」

「遵命~」林煐岷保持剛才的力道逐漸加快，吻住鄭世雲的嘴唇，呻吟聲被堵在了喉嚨裡，鄭世雲只能從鼻腔發出“嗯嗯”的聲響。

後穴被巨物填充，抽插幅度越發強勁，兔耳朵隨著身體的擺動搖晃，令人害羞的水漬聲以及肉體的撞擊聲響徹整個房間，下身如泰迪般瘋狂抽插，每下深入都能準確頂到敏感點，害得鄭世雲連連尖叫、哭泣，眼睛紅紅的，還真像是一隻小兔子。

「嗯哈...我要到了...」

「我也一起...」

被鄭世雲夾得舒暢極了的林煐岷還沒來得及抽出分身，幾下便釋放在裡面，同時鄭世雲也射到了林煐岷的小腹上。林煐岷伏在鄭世雲身上，並沒有退出，分身仍留在甬道內。

「哥...你不出去？」從高潮中回過神來的鄭世雲發現異狀，紅著臉問林煐岷。

「再待一會兒吧，裡面舒服。」林煐岷說著流氓話，用頭頂輕輕蹭了蹭鄭世雲的脖頸。

「呵呵...哥真是的...」被頭髮蹭得癢癢的，鄭世雲被林煐岷的無形撒嬌逗笑，也拿他沒辦法，只好由著他來。

待著待著，體內本應疲軟的東西甦醒變硬，鄭世雲終於感覺不對勁，「哥？」

林煐岷沒回答，撐起身體，就著連接的姿勢將鄭世雲拉起抱在懷裡，坐在林煐岷胯上、以連接處作支撐點的鄭世雲感覺到體內碩大深入了一分。

「還來啊？」鄭世雲吃驚，這哥恢復得也太快了吧？

回答鄭世雲的是林煐岷不斷向上頂的進攻。

「我們再來一次吧～」

「嗚嗯...哥...」

。。。。。。。。。。。

不知睡了多久，林煐岷睜開雙眼，已經是晚上了，月光從窗簾縫隙射進房間照在兩人身上。

收緊雙臂將被折騰了一天、還在熟睡中的鄭世雲鎖在懷裡，赫然發現那雙兔耳朵已經不見了，手往尾椎處探去，尾巴也已經消失了，最初出現的原因已經無從得知了。

不過能吃到這麼可愛的小兔兔，林煐岷也不想追究了。

「晚安，我的小兔子～」


End file.
